


Talk About It

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A World Without Peter, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kidfic of sorts?, M/M, No Hale Fire, No Mother Death, or Gerard, or Kate really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he get here?  How did it get like this?  Stiles-Stiles who was so close he was almost family was holding his hand and telling him that he deserved nice things.  Derek had never even said aloud any of what Stiles knew, and yet he <em>knew</em>.  Stiles <em>knew</em> Derek.<br/>___</p><p>Fic that semi-chronicles Derek and Stiles's not-relationship.  The story begins when Derek is 8 when Stiles is 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really really messed with the canon--and I have absolutely zero regrets!!! Originally, Derek was going to be older (12), but by the time Stiles confesses his love it was just sort of creepy, and I went back and reworked it.
> 
> First sort of kidfic, although I hope to do more, but as a part of "Stiles Isn't Home," possibly, so be looking out for that.

Stiles came tearing through the kitchen like the little devil he was. Claudia slapped his hand away from the stove, then the plate of hot cookies, then the plate of cooled cookies.

“Not yet,” she chided, rolling more cookie dough onto the cookie sheet. “These are for your class tomorrow. You have to wait, Stiles.”

“I just wanted to help,” the six year old said, still eyeing the cookies.

“If you want to help, you can wash the stuff in the sink,” Claudia said. Stiles got out his stool and put it in front of the counter. He got through a few dishes before there is a knock on the back door.

“Stiles!” Scott called and opened the door. “Stiles come play with me and Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.” Stiles looked up at his mom.

“Scoot!” She said. “I’ll finish those up later.” Dropping the cup he was holding with a sickening crash, Stiles flew out the back door before Claudia could even tell if the cup was broken. The kids went tearing through the backyard, across the neighbors, and didn’t stop until they got to Allison’s house where the others were waiting for them.

“We’re going to the park,” Jackson informed them when they got there.

“My mom doesn’t want me going there without a grown up,” Stiles said, biting his lip.

“Don’t be such a wuss,” Jackson snarled. “Besides, we have Laura.” For the first time, Stiles looked over at the slightly older girl who was watching them.

“You were supposed to ask nicely, Jackson,” she said getting up. Behind her, a boy a little bit older than Stiles scowled at them. Jackson sighed.

“We can go,” Scott said quickly, knocking into Stiles. The kids cheered. They walked to the park and Laura sat down on a bench, reading a book while the kids played lava monster on the playground. Derek sat on the cover of the slide, watching the others play. He started thinking about the last hunt, and how it had felt to transform into his beta form. He wished he could do it here. He was pulled from his thoughts by the girls’ screams. He looked around. He could see Danny and Jackson by the monkey bars, but Scott and Stiles were no where in sight. He could smell them though. They were in trouble and reeked of fear. He got down, following their scent.

“Over there! Hurry!” Allison shouted. Derek could hear the taunting.

“I’ll give you your shoe back when you say, ‘I smell like a turd…’” A boy said. It didn’t matter that Derek was only eight; he was taller than the bully. And he glared more.

“Give Stiles his shoe back,” Derek said. The boy turned and saw Derek. He dropped Stiles and his shoe as Derek’s eyes flashed yellow.

“I was just messing with him…” The kid said. Derek glared at the kid as he slunk off. He only turned back to the boys when he heard Stiles sniffling.

“You two ok?” Derek asked, crouching to help Stiles put his shoe back on. “How did he get your shoe anyways?” He looked up at the six year old’s eyes and felt his stomach flip a little when he saw the bruise on his chin.

“Stiles tripped and I was trying to tie his shoe, but it was knotted really bad, so I took it off him and then…” Scott said looked over his shoulder in the direction the boy had gone.

“Do you want to go home, Stiles?” Derek asked patting the newly tied shoe. The six year old nodded and reached out for Derek, obviously wanting to be carried. Derek was about to say no, but just sighed as he picked up the small kid. Laura came around to see what was going home. “Stiles wants to go home,” Derek said explained what had happened.

Laura nodded. “Come on, guys, we’re going to Stiles’s.”

“Lydia and I are not _guys_ ,” Allison said climbing down from the jungle gym.

“Yeah, Laura,” Lydia said taking Allison’s hand. They ran around to find Jackson and Danny. Scott stayed close to Derek and Stiles. Stiles was almost too big for Derek to carry, but he was a young werewolf, and he could carry lots of heavy objects kids his age couldn’t. Derek slowly became aware of a slight ache in his knee and chin. Registering that some how picking up the child had started Derek’s pain taking ability, Derek made a mental note to check the boy’s knee when they got to the house. Stiles snuffled into his shirt and neck, his body relaxing. _He’s going to sleep, the little booger,_ Derek thought to himself as he readjusted Stiles’s weight. By the time he got to the Stilinski house, Claudia was rushing to meet him. Allison and Lydia had run ahead to tell her Stiles had gotten hurt. Stiles grunted a little as Claudia took him from Derek.

“He’s fine,” Laura said. “Just a normal fall, but then some kid took his shoe… I think he got more scared than anything else…”

“Can we have cookies now?” Stiles asked, squirming out of her arms. Claudia rolled her eyes as she set Stiles down.

“Fine… I made too many anyways,” she said. The kids cheered and Stiles took Derek’s hand dragging Derek into the kitchen. The kids sat around the Stilinski table eating cookies and milk. For once Stiles was fairly quiet. There were more children than chairs, so Stiles and Derek shared. They squirmed and ate their cookies, laughing as they got crumbs everywhere. Claudia just shook her head as she turned to start bagging the cookies. When they were done, Stiles dragged Derek into the front room to watch _Lilo & Stitch_. Claudia was only half surprised when the older boy let Stiles climb all over him and snuggle him, reenacting his favorite parts, and reciting the movie line by line.

Over the next several weeks, Stiles began requesting Laura to be his babysitter even when there was no need for a babysitter because he knew Derek would come with her. Claudia couldn’t help but feel amused at their fast friendship. She knew Derek’s mom, Talia, so having him over a couple of times a week was no problem. Eventually Derek became a regular occurrence at the Stilinski house. He filled a space Claudia didn’t even know was missing. It was nice because in college Talia and Claudia had been close friends. They lost touch after graduation. What with Stiles wanting to be with Derek at all times, the two families began having dinners together, starting with the Fourth of July where Stiles insisted on riding Derek’s shoulders instead of his father’s. Claudia watched nervously, trying to not tell them what to do. Derek was old enough that he knew what he could or could not handle. She hesitated talking to Talia about it. She knew that in some myths, werewolves bonded or mated with one partner, but all she could see was her little boy. She didn’t want his life to be written away already.

That was also the first night of the boys’ Fourth of July annual camping trip. The Sheriff put up the tent in the back yard, put down some old pads from the station that were used for emergency shelter that were still good, but looked bad, and even gave them an old emergency lamp. Derek and Scott agreed that Stiles’s dad had _the coolest_ job.

“You boys going to be ok out here?” Claudia teased as she added some blankets and old pillows.

“I’m not afraid of the dark, mom!” Stiles said, hands on his hips. Scott bit his lip a little.

“Well either way, the back porch light will be on…” Scott smiled up at her, and she winked at him.

“And we’ll be just inside if you need us,” the Sheriff said, patting Derek’s shoulder. Claudia went back into the house, and the Sheriff pulled out a bag of candy. “Don’t tell your mother,” he said looking at Claudia. The boys thanked him and piled into the tent where they proceeded to tell ghost stories and make each other scream. 

Eventually, they started playing truth or dare. Mostly it was silly kid stuff which included I dare you to eat a worm (Stiles), a rock (Derek), and an ant (Scott). Eventually they grew tired and started picked a lot more truths.

“Derek,” Stiles said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Derek said. Stiles thought a moment, staring up at the top of the tent.

“What’s your deepest, darkest secret?” The tent remained silent for a few moments. “Derek?” Stiles looked over at his friend who was laying perfectly still. “It’s just a game, Derek… Make something up.” Derek mumbled something.

“We won’t tell,” Scott said sitting up.

“Yeah,” Stiles said scooting closer to Derek. “Promise!” Derek covered his eyes with his hands.

“I want to kiss a boy!” Derek said.

“Why is that a secret?” Stiles asked.

“Because there are jackasses out there who don’t like boys who kiss boys and girls who kiss girls,” Scott explained. “My mom called it homnophobia.”

“Hom-o-phobia,” Derek corrected.

“Well that’s silly!” Stiles said touching Derek’s shoulder. “I’ll hit any bozo that tells you you’re wrong for being you!” Derek smiled a little at Stiles. The game continued. This confession perked up the boys and they started doing more dares.

“Stiles,” Scott said. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Stiles said, ready to eat any gross thing Scott was going to present him with, although he really hoped it wasn’t dirt.

“I dare you to kiss Derek,” Scott said. Stiles gaped a little and looked at Derek.

“No-he-it’s fine,” Derek said.

“I’m not a coward!” Stiles said and piled on top of Derek and kissed him on the mouth. Derek didn’t even have time to react before Stiles sat back up, and used him as a cushion. “That was fun. Derek, truth or dare?” The back door opened.

“You boys go to sleep, now!” Claudia said. “It’s past eleven!” The boys giggled and curled up in their blankets. Stiles and Scott fell asleep almost instantly, but Derek lay awake a while longer, listening to everything outside the tent. He’d never slept outside without his pack before, and even though he wasn’t in the woods but in a back yard, he still felt nervous. Every rustle, every twig snap had him jumping. He fought hard to not transform in the tent. He didn’t want to hurt his friends. He snuffled, and wriggled in his blankets until Stiles took his balled fist in his own.

“It’s ok, Derek,” Stiles said.

“No-Stiles, I-”

“It’s ok to be afraid of the dark,” Stiles said, soothingly. “Scott and I are here though…” He curled up along Derek’s side and Derek felt the urge to transform die down. “Just go to sleep…” Derek unclenched his fist and Stiles laced his fingers through the other boy’s. “Go to sleep…” When Claudia came out the next morning, the boys were in a pile on top of each other with Derek in the middle. She managed to get a picture before the boys woke up laughing.

***

And so, the weeks melted into months. By the time Halloween rolled around, Laura had been delegated as the official babysitter of Stiles’s friend group. She was even going to take them all tick-or-treating. When Stiles found out, he was so excited because that of course meant Derek.

“You-you Derek, you should go as Captain James T. Kirk, and I’ll go as Spock!” Stiles said as he flailed in excitement.

“Why should we do that?” Derek asked, confused.

“Because… because you’re the leader, the captain. And I’m your second in command,” Stiles said like it was so obvious.

“I’m not-You’re not my second-”

“Don’t be so illogical, Derek. Of course I am.” Scott came tearing in.

“I call Bones! Damnit, Jim, listen to Spock!” Claudia was too busy laughing to even tell Scott off for cursing. In the end, they all went as something from Star Trek, even Lydia. They had a lot of fun although years later, Derek would try and deny it until Claudia or his mom went for the photo albums.

The months slipped by into years, and time kept pushing forward. Derek stayed on the outskirts of the group, but went wherever Stiles told him. Before any of them knew it, Derek was graduating from high school and going off to culinary school. He had tried to wait until Stiles graduated, but Stiles wouldn’t hear it. Despite this, Claudia didn’t think she’d ever seen Stiles look as sad as he did the morning after Derek had left. He perked up some when he looked in his lunch bag and saw that she had given him an extra Twinkie in his lunch. He kissed her goodbye, and that was that. Stiles hung out with his friends, did his homework, and texted Derek. During breaks, Derek would make sure to come over for dinner at least once bringing with him baked goods he’d learned to make at school. They were better than most of the things Claudia herself knew how to make, and she couldn’t help but feel proud of him. Stiles of course helped himself to the majority of the pastries, claiming it as his right.

When Stiles eventually graduated and went off to college, Derek had just got back to town and was working on opening his own bakery. He still came over a at least once a week, and Claudia was grateful for it. The house had gone from brimming with romping teenagers and werewolves to just her and her husband. The only time that the house was empty before was during Scott and Stiles’s sophomore year when Scott got turned into a werewolf. It was enough to bring Allison’s dad out of retirement in order to find the Alpha that had done this, but once the rogue wolf had been dealt with, things returned to as normal as they ever got in Beacon Hills.

Derek wasn’t as loud as the other kids, but he was polite, and ate her food even when it wasn’t good. He hugged them like they were his own parents, and even brought over a guy named Dean he dated for a few months. When they broke up, Derek was devastated. Claudia and Talia didn’t know what to do. Eventually, Stiles came home for the weekend. One early Saturday morning they left, just him and Derek, to go camping deep in the woods. Claudia felt a little nervous letting them go, but she knew that they would be fine. Derek’s scent was enough to ward off any big animal predators, and he could protect Stiles from the human ones. When they came back around lunch time on Sunday, Derek looked much better, like he’d finally gotten some sleep. Stiles stuck around only long enough to do his laundry and then he was gone again. He was majoring in Forensics and had a lot to do that week.

***

When Stiles graduated, Derek closed the bakery and rode with the Stilinskis to Stiles’s school. He cheered and whistled loudly as Stiles walked across the stage. When the ceremony was over, Derek snuck off with Stiles, Scott, and Allison. Scott pulled out a flask he’d had hidden in his robes and they all drank to a shiny new future. Derek reached for the flask but Scott pulled it back.

“It’s laced with anise,” he said. Derek took a deep breath and took the flask from Scott’s hand. 

“Won’t be the first time this werewolf got high on anise,” he said taking a long pull. Anise was like catnip for dogs. It made Derek highly affectionate. Handing the flask back, he shook his head as he felt the herb start to work. He was suddenly aware of how mouthwateringly good Stiles smelled.

“Dude, you’re drooling a little,” Stiles said bunching up his robes to wipe Derek’s mouth. Derek shuffled away, wiping his own mouth, not trusting Stiles to touch him and get away unscathed. Scott just smirked as he and Allison went to find Scott’s mom, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

“What are you going to do now?” Derek asked sitting down under a tree. Stiles sat next to him.

“Didn’t my dad tell you? I’m coming home to Beacon Hills. I’m joining the force.” Derek blinked.

“But you’re-you-potential…” He finally managed. Stiles shrugged and leaned closer to Derek, their shoulders touching. Stiles might have said something, but all Derek could register was their shoulders were touching. Their shoulders. Were touching. THEIR SHOULDERS WERE FUCKING-Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek screamed internally.

“If Beacon Hills is good enough for you, it’s good enough for the rest of us,” he said lacing his fingers through Derek’s. “Even as a kid you never thought you deserved good things, and it never made sense to me. You had-you _have_ so much good… But even when I tell you that your cooking is the best, you never seem to believe me…” Derek felt his heart thudding loudly in his ears. How did he get here? How did it get like this? Stiles-Stiles who was so close he was almost family was holding his hand and telling him that he deserved nice things. Derek had never even said aloud any of what Stiles knew, and yet he _knew_. Stiles _knew_ Derek.

When things hadn’t worked out with Dean, Derek had tried to say it was because of the werewolf thing, but really it was because Derek would never trust Dean with himself, with that secret. But Stiles could be trusted--was trusted. Stiles was turning, brushing his lips gently across Derek’s, and then saying something Derek didn’t hear because Stiles was pulling him up.

They didn’t talk about it for months, but it ate at Derek. How did Stiles _know_ that Derek felt like he was never good enough, like he was an imposter in his own life? _His own pack hadn’t, for crap’s sake._ They fell into a routine. Late afternoons, Stiles would come, grab a muffin, pour himself some coffee, and chill in the front window doing paperwork. When it was slow, Derek would wander over and they would talk. Sometimes they would discuss the case, others nothing much of anything. Life went on without them talking. 

It all changed when Allison and Scott announced that they were going to have a baby. When Stiles heard, he picked up Scott and swung him around. Then he rushed to Allison where he started talking to her belly. He left soon after that and showed up at their front door hours later with all sorts of gifts and diapers. Allison and Scott just laughed seeing the trail of baby items that led from the Jeep to the front porch.

Upon leaving Scott’s, he hesitated going home, and instead went to Derek’s. Derek had moved out of his childhood home and was renting the space above his shop. It was small and cramped, but he didn’t seem to mind. Stiles didn’t even bother knocking, he just flew in the side door, up the stairs, and flopped on the bed next to Derek who was trying to sleep. He grunted as soon as Stiles hit the bed; he raised his head in question.

“Scott and Allison are going to have a baby,” Stiles said. Derek let his head flump back onto the pillow but pulled Stiles close, taking a deep breath.

“I thought you were excited to be Uncle Stiles,” Derek said.

“I am,” Stiles said, fingers pressing into Derek’s forearm. “I-just… Are we ever going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Stiles pulled out of Derek’s arms and sat up.

“What do you mean, _talk about what_? _It!_ The thing we don’t talk about, have never talked about…”

“Stiles, I-” Derek started.

“No! No more passes! We talk about this tonight or I’m out of here, out forever…” Derek groaned inwardly but sat up.

“How did you know?” Stiles looked at him, head bobbing in question. “How did you know I don’t ever accept the good?”

“Because I’ve known you since I was six, Derek. You were around me and my friends more than you were around kids your own age. You were a loaner. You-you scowled. All the time. Still do.”

“I do not-”

“You’re doing it right now!” Stiles said pointing at Derek. “You don’t let people in.”

“You know me,” Derek pointed out.

“Yeah, because I made it a point to know you. I’ve been in love with you since I was six!” He spat out, staring at the bed. If Derek was surprised by this confession, he didn’t show it.

“That day at the park?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded.

“Jeff never picked on me again after that,” Stiles said quietly.

“I knew when we went camping. After Dean. I cried, and you held me. I haven’t let anyone hold me like that ever.”

“Because you don’t let anyone in…” Stiles sighed. “I kissed you months ago… Why didn’t you-”

“Because. Stiles. I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of what?!”

“You don’t know what it means to be paired with a werewolf. You will never be safe; our family would never be safe…”

“What are you talking about?!” Stiles yelled getting off the bed. “Chris will alert us of hunters we have a strong pack I don’t know about you but being an uncle is about as close to babies as I want to get right now and honestly I am ok with going slow and maybe start with coffee.” He said it so fast Derek felt his head spin.

“Coffee?” Derek laughed a little. “You want to start with coffee? Don’t you understand that this was started years ago? If we do this, we have to do it…”

“No. We don’t. We can go slow. Nothing has to change really, except maybe when-if you want to kiss me, you will. And I’ll reciprocate. And some picnics, and coffee.”

“The pack will know. Everyone will know. My family will know. As it is, the next wolf to come in that door will be able to smell you all over my bed. They’ll know.”

“So what?! I didn’t realize you were all that worried about everyone knowing you dated guys since you _brought Dean to my house to meet my parents!_ ” Stiles shouted.

“It’s not that, Stiles.”

“Then what the fuck is it? What do you need from me? I’m running out of patience, Derek. I’m being totally honest with you…”

“And I’m being honest with you!” Derek responded. “I want a chance to have some time to just be us, for ourselves before we have to tell everyone.” Stiles took a deep breath and sat back down.

“How are we going to do that?”

“I have no idea,” Derek said, rubbing his face. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven o’clock at night. He had to be up in four hours. “Will you stay?” Stiles glanced at his phone.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Derek nodded. “Please.” Stiles took a deep breath and started taking off his shoes.

“Do you have any sweats I can borrow?” Derek got up and rummaged through a drawer. He found a pair that were a little too small that would probably fit Stiles. Stiles took off his pants and shirt. He pulled on the sweats and curled up in the bed next to Derek. “What can I do that will make this easier?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know…” Derek said. “I-I honestly don’t know…” Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck, trying to smoosh himself closer.

“Think about it, and let me know…” They fell asleep.

When Derek’s alarm went off the next morning, Stiles groaned and knocked Derek’s jaw with his elbow making him bite his tongue.

“Even in your sleep,” Derek said finally hitting the off button and feeling the healing kick in. Stiles groaned again, snuggling close to Derek.

“Ah-ah!” Derek said wriggling free. “Time to open shop.”

“It’s three in the morning…” Stiles said.

“Yup, gotta shower and get some breakfast. You can stay here though…” Stiles grunted and pulled the blankets around himself.

“Damn right I can,” he mumbled. Derek grabbed some clothes and went to shower. When he got out, Stiles was gone. Derek sighed and pulled on some shoes. He was almost all the way down the stairs when he heard a loud clanging from the bakery kitchen. He sprinted the rest of the way, arriving in time to watch Stiles knock over another tub of flour, cursing loudly.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Derek asked.

“Coffee?” Stiles said holding up a can of the house coffee Derek served.

“Jeeze, Stiles,” Derek said pulling him close. Stiles slumped tiredly across Derek’s chest. “When I said you could stay, I meant you could get some more sleep and come down when you’re ready. Not come destroy my kitchen.” Stiles snored a little and Derek laughed. He carried Stiles back upstairs and set his kitchen in order. He let his mind clear, focusing on the task at hand: baking. Out of all the things Derek did, baking was the thing he was best at. Stiles came back down around seven-thirty, shoeless, in Derek’s sweats, and a soft undershirt of Derek’s just after a wave of customers had left. Seeing Stiles in Derek’s clothes made Derek’s imagination run rampant.

“Hey,” Derek said pouring him a cup of coffee. Stiles took it and sat on the stool behind the counter. He took a sip of the coffee.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Stiles said.

“I’ve always been a morning person,” Derek said. Stiles groaned a little.

“Sorry about your kitchen,” he said.

“It’s ok,” Derek said. “You made up for it when you were snoring in my arms…”

“I snored?” Derek nodded.

“And drooled.”

“I did not!” Stiles said. “And if I did, I had no control over it!” Derek smiled a little and kissed the top of Stiles’s head. Stiles grabbed him and pulled him down for a real kiss, running his fingers lightly along Derek’s neck. The front door jingled open, and Stiles blushed a little as Derek pulled away.

“Oh...” The Sheriff said and Stiles nearly choked on his own spit, turning completely red. “Uh…”

“Hi, dad,” Stiles said getting up. “What would you like?” The Sheriff shook his head, and looked at Derek.

“The usual…” He said. Derek poured another cup of coffee and grabbed a cinnamon roll from the case. Stiles started pushing buttons on the till until it beeped at him repeatedly and angrily. Derek came up behind him and pushed the total button.

“Three-seventeen,” Stiles said. The Sheriff pulled out his card. Derek pushed debit and went in the back to get more doughnuts.

“So…”

“Yeah…” Stiles said as the receipt printed loudly.

“Does this mean I get a discount?” Stiles rolled his eyes. He tore off the receipt and handed it to his father.

“Don’t push your luck, old man.”

“Old man?” The Sheriff said, smirking, and signing the receipt. Derek came back out and started restocking the doughnuts. “You boys coming for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek said just as Stiles was shaking his head ‘no.’ “We’ll bring the rolls, and a pie.” The Sheriff just nodded as he left. Stiles turned, gesturing wildly at Derek.

“What was that?! I thought we agreed to go slow.”

“What was I supposed to do? Knock him out and convince him it was all a dream?” Derek asked. Stiles picked up a dropped raisin from the Sheriff’s cinnamon roll and threw it at Derek who merely blinked at Stiles and raised his eyebrows like ‘really?.’

“Or at least _not_ accept dinner plans for tonight. What if I’d wanted to take you out?”

“Did you?” Stiles shrugged a little.

“I didn’t have anything definite, but I did want to see if you wanted to do something,” he said. Derek took a deep breath and pulled Stiles close.

“I’m sorry… I-I didn’t know how to react. I don’t know what your dad will think of this--of us… I mean, it’s kind of weird. I’m sure they think of me like another son…”

“When two people get married, they get parents- and children-in-laws…” Stiles countered.

“That’s not what I meant, Stiles…”

“People are going to know…” The door clanged. Stiles slipped into the kitchen while Derek dealt with the next wave of customers. When they were all gone, Derek came into the kitchen and pulled Stiles close.

“How about we go to your parents tonight, and this weekend, you and I will go camping. I’ll close the shop, we’ll leave our cells in your Jeep. What do you think?”

“I think that’s not going slow…” Derek sighed.

“I don’t think I can do slow… I don’t care who knows about us… I’m tired of doing what I think other people want me to do. I love you, and I’m tired of not talking about it.”

“You mean that?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded. Stiles pulled him down to kiss him, groping at his neck and shoulders, suddenly desperate for more contact. Derek picked him easily up off the stool, holding him close as he moaned into the kiss. The front door chimed.

“Just me,” Isaac, Derek’s assistant, called. Derek set Stiles down gently, tugging on his clothes. Isaac came into the kitchen. “Sorry I’m late--am I-am I interrupting something?” Derek shook his head, not sure he could trust his voice. “I’ll--If you need me…” He went back to the front counter. Derek laughed a little.

“You should get home and get ready for work,” Derek said. Stiles kissed him again.

“We can go away this weekend if you want,” he said and winked. “I’ll see you at my parents.” Derek kissed him back.

“Love you,” he said. Stiles kissed him, nibbling on his lip a little.

“Forgot my--apron…” Isaac said purposefully not looking at them.

“Love you, too,” Stiles said. “See you…” Stiles giggled a little as he wandered past Isaac, thanking karma that Derek too would have to have an awkward conversation about his love life this morning.


End file.
